This invention relates generally to apparatus for feeding livestock and more particularly concerns a novel and improved apparatus for feeding young pigs.
In recent years, a number of systematic, scientific attempts have been made to raise hogs to fully adult size as rapidly as possible and with the minimum amount of feed. In this way, a maximum number of hogs may be produced over a given period of time with a minimum of feed and other expenses.
Modern methods call for specific quantities of feed and of water to be provided to the pigs at specific intervals of time. When using such preplanned methods of feeding and watering, it is helpful to provide water and feed delivery apparatus which can easily, inexpensively and quickly deliver the desired amounts of feed and water at the desired times. Moreover, such feeders are even more commercially attractive if they can be adjusted to vary the amounts of feed and water delivered and the times of their delivery for use in varying feeding situations. Moreover, these feeders should be of rugged construction and operate reliably for long periods of time with minimum maintenance. It is also important that the feeder delivery apparatus and feeder units be maintained relatively clean and free of feed debris or residue intermediate feeding periods so as to maintain the proper and desired conditions of cleanliness for raising pigs.
More specifically, a program has been devised for the feeding of baby pigs which have just been weaned, that is, pigs at least two weeks of age and usually at about 20 or 21 days and weighing in the neighborhood of ten pounds. The diet proposed is a liquid diet comprising a mixture of dry, powdered feed and water, the mixture being often referred to as "milk". As distinguished from some earlier methods wherein pigs were fed individually, this method contemplates feeding the baby pigs in groups, it being believed that group feeding as distinguished from individual feeding stimulates appetite and aggressive eating.
In the program which has been devised, the pigs are fed small amounts at regular intervals, and preferably at hourly intervals. The amount of food delivered at such intervals is related to the size of the pigs, such that as the pigs gain weight, the amount of food provided at these intervals is progressively increased. With this program, it has been found that the baby pigs will gain weight at an improved rate, often at more than one pound of weight for somewhat less than one pound of the dry, powdered feed material utilized in the program. Generally speaking, the pigs are maintained on this program for at least sixteen days and up to as much as about six weeks. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide feed delivery apparatus and feed units which can automatically carry out this program for feeding for baby pigs.